According to research reports, manufacturing will be one of the top 5 big data markets in 2020. The failure of the important equipment is the main factor to influence the operation of a company. The operation effectiveness of a company could be improved by analyzing the failure of the important equipment.
Normally, analyzing failure of the important equipment is according to the data of the sensors which monitor and evaluate the health status of the processing apparatus or the components of the processing apparatus. The maintenance of the processing apparatus or replacing the components of the processing apparatus is according to the health status. The unexpected downtime and the maintenance frequency could be reduced.
In the future, the trend of production for a processing apparatus is small-volume, but with multiple product types. The existing technologies for prognostic and health management of processing apparatus could not provide for such a trend of small-volume production with multiple product types. There is need for an accurate prognostic technology of predicting the health changes of the processing apparatus.